The present invention relates generally to surgical repair of the trapeziometacarpal joint. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the stabilization of the trapeziometacarpal joint following the removal or partial resection of the trapezium.
The trapezium is connected to the first metacarpal bone of the thumb and supports movement of the thumb relative to the remainder of the hand. This joint is susceptible to osteoarthritis that results in significant degradation of the use of the thumb in opposition to the fingers. Gripping becomes extremely painful.
Treatment of arthritis of the trapeziometacarpal joint includes joint arthroplasty, arthrodesis, and arthroscopic debridement among others. When arthroplasty is employed, recovery is aided by the proper positioning of the joint, and specifically the maintenance of the relationship between the first and second metacarpal bones during healing of the joint.
The use of sutures or other tethers to fix the position of one metacarpal relative to the other is known in the art. A securing tether is passed through a passageway formed through the cortex of adjacent metacarpals and is then secured to a plate positioned against the cortex of the metacarpal and cinched to secure the position of a first metacarpal relative to a second metacarpal. In some situations, the tether must be positioned in the plate during the surgical procedure after the tether has passed through the passageway. This approach may result in the tether being soiled by fluids and tissues present in the surgical site, thereby hindering the ability of the surgeon to position the tether in engagement with the plates.